


请问，正常人会梦到和哥哥搞断袖吗？

by sangchengbiubiubiu



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangchengbiubiubiu/pseuds/sangchengbiubiubiu
Summary: 给莫老师辣酱本的G
Relationships: 孙策/周瑜
Kudos: 9





	请问，正常人会梦到和哥哥搞断袖吗？

1

周瑜确定，梦中之人正是孙策和自己。  
梦里的他们衣着怪异，竟是比江南的小童溽夏时分穿的薄衫还要暴露。这些年四处征战，周瑜与山越人照面多次，这支蛮族居于深山密林，风气野蛮开放，夏天山林中潮湿燠热，因而衣衫轻薄，男子赤裸上身是常事，却也不曾穿过如梦中的自己一般古怪的装束。  
相貌也与现下的他们颇有殊异。周瑜说不出梦中的自己有何变化，但对于朝夕相处的孙策却能清清楚楚地说出差别。梦中的孙策比现在更成熟些，坚毅的下颌线敛去了脸上不合时宜的稚拙，眉宇间意气飞扬依旧，但杀戮之气越发凝郁，让人不禁揣测这些年他靠什么滋养成长。  
行伍中，头发向来惹烦扰。一来，容易与盔甲勾连，一不留神连根带须扯下，成了半个秃子，能叫兄弟们耻笑半年。二来，战事紧急，将士们常常枕戈待旦，一觉到天明都成了祈盼，更别说摘了发冠体体面面去会周公了。军中常常暴言：女子青丝柔美，拢在怀里似怀抱一江春水，然大丈夫顶天立地，最忌纠缠勾连、优柔寡断，要这三千烦恼丝干什么！  
周瑜对此不置可否。他也被长发困扰过，行军时，头盔压着发冠，一仗打完，刀剑划伤的手臂、中箭流血的胸口未及哀叫，头皮反倒先叫嚣着疼了，当真是“浮华而无用”。  
这些人当中，却不包括他们的将军孙讨逆。  
孙策宝贝自己的头发，有如宝贝父亲留下的旧部亲眷、随他征战多年的一杆银枪、一寸山河一寸血打下来的江东四郡。在他眼中，皮相并非身外之物，而是和他身上寸寸刀疤、马上昂扬的“孙”字大旗一样，是他侧帽拈花打马行过街市时，或金戈铁蹄驰骋疆场时，最得意的勋章。  
梦中的孙策却把齐腰长发都绞了，顶着一头毛茸茸的短发，不知缘何，发色在光下泛着褐。军中将士常唤他江东猛虎，偏偏孙郎面如冠玉、姿容隽丽，周瑜日夜与这张脸相对，很难把他和那血口獠牙的野兽联想到一起。如今梦里的孙策一蓬乱糟糟的炸毛，发心一个圆旋儿，在一方模样像软床、但比床窄小的软垫上蹿下跳张牙舞爪——周瑜不得不承认，果然还是旁人心明眼亮，孙伯符可不就是那吊睛白额大虫转世？

近日孙策领兵与刘勋交战，大军夤夜开拔，周瑜跟着他遣兵调将，刺探敌情，钻研阵法，一根烛火燃到天明，忙得脚不沾地。他想，许是这几日行军过于紧凑，没有好好休息，才会做这样怪诞的梦。  
梦里的孙策周瑜和他们现下一样，同吃同住，称兄道弟。那个地方似乎没有战火纷争，两人见天斗鸡走狗，干的全是十五岁初见时的勾当。  
周瑜少时读书最爱搜罗各地风物轶闻，知道四海辽阔，各地民情风俗皆不相同，他熟悉的江南不过是指头大的一隅。他猜，梦中古怪的举止和装束出自某处他未听说过的异邦。嗯，一定是这样的。前朝有蓬莱仙山的秘闻诡话，今有他周公瑾光膀子露大腿的“异邦民俗”。  
这个梦并没有给他带来多少困扰。如今汉室倾颓，时局正乱，他纵使有心，却也无法寄身世外，逍遥山水。也许是上苍听到了他的心愿，才让短头发的“孙策”和鼻梁上架着一副会反光的新鲜玩意的“周瑜”入梦来，带他见一见未曾见过的景致，尝一尝未曾尝过的人生，也算戎马羁旅中别样的消遣了。

夜深千帐灯。  
与刘勋一战告捷，大军在江边驻扎整顿。二人被手下轮着灌了一圈庆功酒，脚下颠簸地回到帐中。  
孙策笑眼盈盈地盯着周瑜。他今夜是真的高兴，明日渡了江，就到荆州地界。那片他父亲殒身的土地，如今又高高飘起了孙家的战旗。  
孙策打了个酒嗝，跌跌撞撞到榻前，拿出棋盘，要捉着人对弈。  
“论抚琴听弦，吟风弄月，我不如卿。论布局设彀，步步为营，卿不如我。”帐中笼着暖黄的烛光，映得小霸王飞扬佻荡的眉眼也柔和下来。孙策眯缝着眼，醉意朦胧，吟诗一样拖长调子来了这么一句。  
又开始了。周瑜翻了个带酒气的白眼，衣袖一挥，榻上的酒盏叮铃哐啷摔了一地。“少说大话了！来就来。”  
既是比赛，总得有些彩头。孙策的彩头是等下一战城破，军队入了城，要他在众将之前为自己弹琴庆功。周瑜爽快应了，弹琴给他听也不是一回两回了，真不知道自己的琴有什么稀奇，值得拿千载难逢的机会去换。轮到周瑜这方，他借酒装疯，恶向胆边生，凑近他的义兄，吐息里有灼热的酒香：“要是你输了，就乖乖让我在额头上刻字，明日天黑之前不许擦掉。”  
他想看看，这人扮起老虎来到底像不像。  
这场对弈，终归是孙策技高一筹，周瑜输了，允了对方一个诺，自己半分便宜没占，也没刻成字，醉醺醺地睡着了。  
梦里他又见着孙策，他这义兄这回头发打理得齐整许多，然而明亮的眼神、睥睨天下的气势、坐没坐相的跳脱——果然还是老虎啊。  
“怪俊的。”周瑜咕哝着。嘴角扬起，一夜酣眠。

2

周瑜断断续续做了几天梦，渐渐觉出异样——这梦与他过去二十四年所遭遇的不同，竟是连缀不断的，如画卷爿爿铺开，他既身在画中，与“周瑜”感同身受；又游离局外，无法凭自己的心意行事。  
一开始不过寻常的生活片段，渐渐的，周瑜发现梦中二人关系变得微妙起来。  
梦中的孙策与周瑜不再止于切磋技艺、拌嘴打架，兄弟间的勾肩搭背也变得黏黏糊糊，看向彼此的眼神中激流暗涌，他们牵手、拥抱，甚至亲吻。  
周瑜吓了一跳。  
自己和孙策怎么会是这样的？  
他无法解释，也寻不出接二连三的怪梦的缘由。山水迢遥，行军疲累，抑或阵前贪生畏死，精神不济，这些都情有可原，可是……正常人会梦见和义兄搞断袖吗？！

大军势如破竹，入江夏，几日后，又克一城。讨逆将军入主城内，安抚百姓，大飨将士。  
天上皓月，人间亭台。城楼上，筵席如流水般铺开。  
“公瑾可还记得，先前你我对弈，你欠了为兄一个诺。”  
“自然记得。”  
周瑜卸了戎装，一袭白衫，渺渺如谪仙降世。面前摆了一张琴，他要在众军士面前，为孙策庆功。  
“义兄想听什么？”  
孙策一手支颐，一手摩挲着酒盏，两条剑眉微蹙，似乎苦恼着什么。  
未几，他抬起头来，眼中闪动着狡黠。主座上的年轻将军当着满座宾客、一席华筵，对他的义弟展颜一笑：  
“《凤求凰》如何？”

嗡——  
周瑜腾地站起来，双膝磕绊，蹭到身前矮几，案上的琴因这仓促动作发出清越的颤音，久久不绝。  
座下觥筹交错，杯箸叮当，将士们喝得酩酊，没有人注意席间一角诡异的沉寂。  
周瑜深深喘气，盯着孙策怔愣的俊脸，心绪如潮。这并非孙策第一次嘴上讨他便宜，这人恣意惯了，从他嘴里说出的玩笑大可不必过于较真。这次，却有些不同。  
凤求凰。世人皆知《凤求凰》乃司马相如对卓文君的求爱之章，而恰恰在前一夜的梦里，他与面前这个男人，他的兄长，他的至交，他毅然追随的主公，正上演如曲子中所吟唱的，携手相将，思之如狂。  
为什么是凤求凰。  
周瑜脸上腾起燥热的云霞。  
为什么偏偏是凤求凰！  
“此番良辰美景，义兄又何必拿我寻开心！”

周瑜着实失态了。他生硬地丢下一句，撇下一干将士，匆匆回屋，琴未及弹，功未及庆，倒是允给孙策的约毁了个彻彻底底。  
门外响起脚步声。  
孙策在门外焦急踱步，那捧宝贝头发都给挠下来一撮。斟酌半晌，方敲门道：“公瑾，我不是有意戏弄你，那曲子，我是真心想听的。”  
周瑜没有出声。孙策又徘徊了一阵。房中烛火已熄，悄无声息。“你别气了。”他顿了顿足，无奈地回了自己的房间。  
周瑜躺在床上，呼吸浮乱，辗转难眠。又怕睡着后再梦见他与孙策那档子荒唐事，索性起身披衣，到院中散心。  
月色流华，飞檐和回廊影影绰绰。  
上空有窸窣响动。  
周瑜抬起头。  
硕大的月轮悬在檐牙，高大的青年坐在横梁上，提着一壶酒，就着月光，仰头咕咚咕咚。莹莹酒液沿着下巴尖滴落，像一颗银色流星，滑过喉结，没入衣襟。腰间佩剑的流苏无风也飒飒。  
周瑜静静望着他，看到脖子酸，眼睛疼，就是不移开视线。  
酒坛子空了，孙策随手一抛，双手抱着剑，翘着脚躺了下来。  
周瑜转身回房，掌灯，推窗，旖旎又热烈的琴声乘着夜风扶摇而上，不知会缠上哪一只檐角，卷上哪一片衣袂。因为心浮气躁，弹漏两个调，凤不是凤了，凰也非凰。反正孙策那傻子也听不出来。  
琴声散去，周瑜再到院中。墙脚下，足尖飞掠，也跃上屋顶。孙策维持着跷二郎腿的姿势，剑置于胸前，双手枕着后脑，早已呼呼大睡。  
周瑜无语极了，脱下外袍，像扔什么看不顺眼的东西似的，把袍子扔到人身上兜头盖住。偏头看他一眼，又如烫伤般飞快收回视线，跳下屋顶回了房。  
义弟关心大哥，本就天经地义。  
只求那人今夜不要再到他梦中捣乱了。

3

那个会反光的小玩意被扔到一旁，短发的孙策压在他身上，十指深深嵌入他掌心。床单、被褥被两人纠缠的四肢搅得泥泞不堪，他在他身下急重地喘息，发出甜腻的呻吟……  
五更时，晨星初现，露水未消，负责炊饭的伙夫在帐外有一搭没一搭地交谈。周瑜平静地呼吸着，狂乱的心跳渐渐平复，右手攥成拳，在左手掌心一下一下打拍子，等待下腹滚烫的潮汐渐次回落。  
这是他思考时的习惯动作。  
他一定是病了。  
人言日有所思夜有所梦，他与梦里的周瑜共享同一份甜蜜，分担同一份苦恼，他感受得出来，梦中世界的孙策和周瑜彼此相爱。可他对孙策真的有那种绮念吗？义兄若是知道他的梦是这种样子的，又作何感想？

讨逆将军召左右于主帐中议事。  
“子衡遣使来报，近日江东不太安宁，丹阳等地的山越蛮子疑有异动，我们西进讨荆襄也有些时日了，别只顾着刘表那孙子，把自家老巢给丢了。”孙策戏谑道。他向来有这种本事，立于阵前而八风不动，越是危难，越是自若。  
“江东各郡若真暴乱，不可无主将坐镇，主公的意思是……打算调一支大军掉头驰援？”  
“公瑾知我。”孙策笑道。旋即又犯难，该派谁领兵增援呢？  
周瑜垂着眼，脚下发飘，孙策与其他人商讨的声音絮絮传入耳中，不甚清明。他握紧了拳头，往前一步，像一个狂徒，要去赴一个至关重要的赌约。  
“主公。”他没有唤他“兄长”。周瑜薄唇绷成锋利的线：“瑜请命领兵回吴。”  
他们都血气方刚，刀尖舔血的日子过久了，难免错把彼此当成宿命的救赎，如浮木之于溺水之人。他该给自己多留一些余裕，好去审慎思考他对孙策的感情。  
“你说什么？”在沙阵前从容自若的主将此时竟有些反应不及，错愕地眨眨眼，孙策再重复，“公瑾……你说什么？”  
周瑜低头避开他过于炽热的目光，“若得了空，我会常去看义母的。”  
“我以为，你喜欢同我一起快马横刀，纵横疆场……”  
如何不喜欢呢。周瑜苦笑，没有作答。  
“此事容后再议。”孙策敛起一刹那的茫然和失落，转头和诸将商议迫在眉睫的一战。

4

帐外天色熹微，周瑜下床洗漱，穿戴行装，整整齐齐地掀开帐帘。  
扎营地三十米外有一处小丘，野阔江平，天闲云淡，正适合看日出。荆襄两地的江边日出素有美名，他出来征伐数月，却一次都没见着。如今他向孙策请命领兵回吴，再不来，就没机会了。  
周瑜背靠一块大石头，闲闲耷着眼皮，看朝霞一点一点染红天际，对逐渐逼至的危险一无所知。  
“唰——”  
一道黑影飞扑而下，径直去掠他肩头，电光火石间，在刀光剑影中摔打出的武人本能起了作用，周瑜翻身一滚，堪堪躲过来人取他肩膀的两爪，再抬头，随身佩剑已驱策而出，直抵对方喉心——  
一番堪比生死的搏斗方过，周瑜呼吸微乱：“谁？！”  
来人从巨石后探出个头，野外天色昏惑，那人高挺的鼻梁投下阴影，眸光却亮得惊人。  
孙策两指拨开杀气凛凛的剑锋，笑出红口白牙：“公瑾近日惫懒了，连我靠近都没察觉，为兄敲打敲打你，要勤加练习啊。”  
周瑜不自在地躲开他目光，咳了咳：“并非疏于练习，只是方才在想事情。”  
“在想什么？”  
“兄长不要问了。”  
“儿女情长？”孙策步步紧逼。  
周瑜呼吸一滞，心脏惶然一缩。  
“哈哈哈哈！”未等周瑜回答，孙策顾自先笑起来，这一笑动静不小，天地被这人间的小霸王惊扰，太阳都好奇地探出头。  
远处山坳中，红日喷薄而出，一时霞光漫天。两个青年站在亮堂堂的金色霞光中，天高地迥，宇宙无穷。  
“你笑什么。”周瑜问。  
“难得见你局促，我稀罕。”孙策狗嘴里吐不出象牙，“公瑾平素里抚琴调弦，谈兵论道，帷幄运筹，上阵厮杀，无所不能，泰山崩于面前都未能见你惊慌。我常想，会不会你是上天派来助我一臂之力的神仙，待我功业既成，你就不见了。”  
孙策常常夸人，天生嘴甜，爱笑，眉眼一弯，如桃花逐水流，声色齐下，哄得人乖乖把兵马借给他。他的嗓音不轻不重，像话一桩家常，可这一字一句打在周瑜心尖，又是另一番份量了。  
那人视他如神祇，待他如手足，护他如宝藏。而自己却想着离他越远越好。

他与梦中的周瑜心神相通，自然也透过他，看到一些前尘往事。  
建安五年，阳春，花发草长，孙策的灵柩沿江而下，他立在船头，山野尽白。  
孙策死于盛年，他没来得及见他最后一面。  
不管那段记忆是真是假，那种切肤锥心的哀痛，跗骨一生的遗憾，和天塌了一半，全压在自己一人背上的沉重，他不想体会第二次。  
真好。活着的孙策真好。他要陪着他，将天命攥在手心，让王业起于马前，看江东安定，四海升平。  
“伯符。”  
“嗯？”  
“孙策。”  
“我在。”  
“我反悔了，义母还是等你自己回家再孝敬吧。”  
他一头扎进那个宽厚的胸膛里，再也不想离开。


End file.
